1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-phase half-wave reluctance type electrical motor and a driving method therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A reluctance type motor is generally simple in structure and provides high output torque. However, it has been used in a limited field because of its high torque ripples.
JP-A-1-318579 proposes a method of reducing the torque ripples by increasing the number of poles. In such a method, phase current is switched on and off in an electrically tandem switching manner. However, the magnetic flux for generating output torque in the reluctance motor disclosed in the publication flows through portions of the stator that generate counter torque. This does not sufficiently reduce such torque ripples.